The Massage Therapy Escalation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Sure, Amy said that Sheldon only massaged her for three minutes... but is that what really happened? A three-part series about what many Shamy shippers wanted to happen! Smut, OOC fluff and Shamy nonsense!
1. Part One

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another Shamy fanfiction story! So, like many a shipper I'm sure, I couldn't help but imagine Sheldon giving Amy a massage after episode 23 so I just had to write it! This is essentially my take on what happened ( the time limit need not apply...)_

 _I hope you guys enjoy! This is a 3-part series and part 2 will be posted in a few days!_

* * *

"Amy!" Sheldon scolded as he paused their movie for the third time that night, "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," she winced and scrunched her nose, "Nothing…" she arched her back against the leather couch and this time, a loud groan echoed through the living room causing Sheldon to jump up ever so slightly.

"Don't give me 'nothing!'" Sheldon twisted in his seat on the couch to study her as she writhed and stretched in an attempt to pop or loosen whatever pained her in her back, but clearly to no avail, "you're hurt."

Reaching one hand behind herself to reach at the knot in her muscles, she used her free hand to wave dismissively, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Sheldon countered and he scooted himself closer before reaching out to press his large hand on her forearm to still her, "no woman of mine goes through her day in pain."

"Sheldon," Amy began as she stood from the couch. She walked over to the kitchen as she continued, "I'm fine, it's just a little knot," she explained before bending down and gasping as intense pain shot up her entire back that made her freeze, "Ach!"

"Oh! Amy..." On instinct, Sheldon went to her and helped ease her back upright with one hand firmly on her back and the other on her shoulder, "What on Earth did you do to your back?!"

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but Sheldon didn't let her before he declared, "Come," while leading her to his bedroom. Once there, Sheldon flicked on the lights and guided her to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Sheldon-" she tried to fight him, truly she did. She knew he had good intentions, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way. However, the sharp edge of the pain kept her from moving too much away from his touch as he… began unbuttoning her cardigan?! "Sheldon, what are you-"

"Shush…" Sheldon silenced before gently peeling the cardigan away from her body and folding it neatly to be placed on his dresser. When he went back to her, he then began to open her blouse and just as carefully removed that until she was in nothing but her bra from the waist up. "Lie down."

"What?"

"On your stomach," he coaxed, his voice soft and quiet, "lie down on your stomach."

Amy didn't argue and did as she was told slowly as to not injure her back any further. For a few years now, she imagined herself in Sheldon's bed… Except under much different circumstances. She nestled her face into his pillow and took a deep inhale. The sheets smelled of his talcum powder and shampoo, a combination that left her weak at the knees and it distracted her from the pain.

However, her relaxation was short lived when she felt Sheldon straddle her hips and she nearly jumped at the unfamiliar weight of her boyfriend. "Relax," he seemed to have noticed her sudden tension, "I'm just going to give you a back massage…"

"O-Oh…" Amy took another deep breath, "Okay…"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to relax and she heard Sheldon exhale and felt the heat from his hands as they hovered just above her skin, "Let me know if I hurt you," he whispered before his fingers began to gently knead and press into the muscles of her back. Starting at her shoulder blades, Sheldon's thumbs traced along her spine and travelled down to the small of her back, before pressing the heels back upward.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"Mm," Amy moaned, already feeling the effects of his ministrations, "approximate or precise location?"

"Precise, if you can," his voice was unrushed and soft and Amy could barely make it out.

"Between T9 and T12."

"Alright," his hands travelled down her back to the area she had specified and once Sheldon's thumbs pressed down, there was a loud, almost unsettling pop before Amy winced and fell limp in relief.

"Oh-hhhh, yea-aah…" Amy hummed against his pillow, "that's it…" his thumbs continued to knead, "that's the spot right there…"

"Dear God, woman!" Sheldon huffed in surprise as he increased the pressure, "What did you do?"

"I," she moaned, "may have," another moan as he softened the knot in her back, "tried to lift a 45 pound box at work yesterday…"

"Amy," Sheldon uttered, his hands stopped, "I would have helped if you had asked."

She shrugged, "I didn't want to bug you."

His hands slid down her back to the sides of her waist, "You wouldn't have…"

"It's fine," Amy sighed, "what's done is done. I learned my lesson. No more picking up boxes."

"It's not fine."

"Shel-"

"Amy," Sheldon said sternly, "it's not fine. You shouldn't have to worry about bugging me… I would have helped you. I'm not Penny with her Nebraska man hands, but I could have easily picked that box up for you" he sighed, "I'm still not very good at this boyfriend," he paused so he could think of the right word, but failed, "..thing… I'm sorry..."

Frowning, Amy slowly twisted herself while still being under Sheldon's weight and he adjusted until she was lying on her back and he was in her lap. She rarely saw Sheldon so vulnerable looking. His eyes were averted away from her and his lips were turned down into a deep frown that made him look more aged than he truly was. He was never one to point out his own flaws and the fact that he had just done so without any prompting made her heart ache.

"You aren't a bad boyfriend, Sheldon."

"I'm certainly not the best."

Amy shrugged, "I'm not the best girlfriend."

"I beg to differ," Sheldon argued, "I've never had a girlfriend prior to you, but even if I had, it wouldn't take a genius to know that no one would have tolerated me for as long as you have. All of our friends made that clear when we broke-"

"Don't." Amy reached a hand out to tentatively touch his cheek which felt slightly scratchy from his barely-there stubble, "Don't say tolerate. Don't talk about the break-up"

"But-"

"No." Amy cut him off, "I care about you, more than words can express. I do not tolerate you, I _love_ you."

She saw his lips stretch into a smile, "I love you too, Peach." He requited before pressing his face deeper into the palm of her hand.

"Peach?"

"Mm-hm." Sheldon confirmed, "They're one of my favorite fruits… soft and sweet. That and Princess Peach is stronger than she looks; you remind me of her." A deep rose blush painted itself on Amy's cheeks. Her first pet name. And it wasn't Flaky! She took a deep breath inward and could only beam at him; she had been rendered speechless by him, which had only happened once before- when he had declared his love for her.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before Amy pulled her hand away and shyly cleared her throat. "Thank you," Amy whispered to him, "for the massage."

Sheldon nodded, "Are you ready to watch the movie?" Sheldon asked and Amy stretched to test out how her back was feeling. She was sore, which was to be expected, but the pain had entirely melted away. As she was about to answer, she was interrupted by her own yawn and her body suddenly felt heavy.

"Hm," Amy breathed as she turned her head to nuzzle his pillow once again, "I'd rather stay here and sleep." She mumbled, though she was almost positive that Sheldon would decline her offer.

"We can do that." Sheldon gingerly lifted himself off of her and Amy didn't have time to process his answer before he commanded, "but first, sit up."

"I don't wanna…" Amy muttered playfully and Sheldon let out a soft chuckle.

"Suit yourself, you can rest in your uncomfortable, wiry brazziere that you always complain about after a long day at work." He bantered.

 _Sheldon and his flawless logic…_ Amy surrendered before sitting up and allowing Sheldon to remove her bra. In her periphery, she saw Sheldon steal a glance at her bare breasts and did her best not to smile with pride.

"Wear this," he instructed as he slid his graphic t-shirt off of his body to hand to her, "would you like to remove your skirt and tights?"

Once Amy pulled his shirt over her, she couldn't help but tease him a little, "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

His room was now dead silent and Amy's cheeks turned a deep red and her stomach tightened in fear that she may have overstepped her bounds. She watched as Sheldon's chest expanded before his tongue ran across his lower lip with temptation.

"Alright then. Can I see you naked?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed part 1! As always reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated!_


	2. Part Two

_Author's note: Here's part 2! I hope you're enjoying this so far! Can you believe that season 9 is already over? It's crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 2!_

* * *

" _Alright then. Can I see you naked?"_

 _..._

At Sheldon's request, Amy immediately froze and had second thoughts about what she had just said to him. She always knew that her bark was worse than her bite- Sheldon knew that, too. She focused on his deep azure eyes in search for what he was thinking, but only found lust and challenge. Was he testing her? She couldn't help but think that he was…

"Um…"

Sheldon's lip quirked slightly to the left, "What's the matter, Dr. Fowler?" He asked, his voice deep, raspy with a twinge of playfulness that made Amy swoon. "Can't make true on your offer?"

She gulped. "No. I can… It's just… I might need some help getting undressed _again_ ," she challenged back, "my back is still really sore…" She reached back behind her and rubbed on her back to sell it. Though she wasn't lying about being sore, she definitely exaggerated and hoped Sheldon would take the bait.

He hummed and his tongue ran along his lower lip once more and his hungry gaze intensified, "Would you like _me_ to undress you, Peach?"

 _God that voice..._ Amy's stomach performed flips and she felt her center quiver at the thought.

"Please?" Amy's voice chimed sweetly before she reached to grab Sheldon's shoulders to pull him on top of her. His lips feathered across his neck and his hot breath teased her own neck and gave her goose bumps.

"Gladly." Sheldon moaned. His hands immediately went in search for the hem of his t-shirt before bunching it up and slowly sliding it up her body to expose her slightly pudgy stomach.

When they had been intimate last December, Sheldon had noticed how she had recoiled when he had lifted the nightgown away from her body. He never understood why women were so shy about their midsection, especially Amy. It didn't bother him that her flesh was softer, more pliable under his touch. In fact, he loved it. He loved her. All her curves, her plains, her edges. Each and every imperfection. Her body was exquisite and ever since their first time, he had been determined to dispel any doubts and shyness that she had about herself.

"Amy…" Sheldon panted, lifting the shirt even higher to show more of her creamy complexion, "the things you and your body do to me…"

With the shirt lifted up passed her breasts, Sheldon indulged himself in the taste of her skin. Bending down, he took one breast in his mouth and already begun to delicately swirl his tongue around her nipple that hardened more and more with each lap and flick. Her skin tasted divine- sweet, salty and oh so addicting. Her skin, her lips- he could compare it to the taste of strawberry quik mix. No, correction… She was better than strawberry quik. Better than the syrup, even.

"God… Sheldon…" Amy writhed beneath him as her boyfriend toyed with her breasts. She felt her center getting more and more ready for him. Oh, who was she kidding? She was ready the moment his hands touched her back!

"That's right, Amy…" Sheldon coaxed, peeling his mouth away while his hands went to the skirt she still wore. The skirt was unzipped and he pulled it down as well as her tights and underwear. His lips began trailing down her body, reveling in the taste of her skin until his lips grazed the short, groomed hair of her pubic bone, "say my name."

 _I love when she says my name with that infliction..._

He traveled lower, scooting down until he rested on his stomach and peeled her garments completely off her legs. His erection pressed against the mattress through his pants as he took in the scent of her womanhood. God, she was intoxicating. He had never done this for her when they had first made love, but an unknown primal pulled his mouth closer to her, made him dare, desire to taste her. Was her essence as sweet as her lips? As salty as her skin? He wanted to find out…

" **Sheldon!** " The sound of his name was almost as delicious as her taste. It was a strange, but irresistible flavor. Honeyed, salty, strong... all Amy. His tongue naively navigated her anatomy, traversing between her folds to dip his tongue within her before bringing his mouth back to her sensitive clitoris.

His eyes shut as he remembered back to that December night. One blessing of an eidetic memory was that he never, ever forgets. While he originally thought this served him best when he had to recite theories or equations, he found another benefit to this elephant-like memory.

Amy and her pleasure. Her moans and pants still rung clear as day in his ear as well as the feeling of her hot and wet against his fingers. This time, instead of his fingers, he used his tongue. Circling, teasing, flicking at that small, barely visible bud as if he were using his fingers. Though, as he continued to lick at her, he noticed a change in Amy and a change in himself.

He soon found himself ravenous. Unable to control himself as his laps and suckles upon her body became primal as if her taste was the only thing that could quench him. And Amy… Amy was lost in euphoria. Writhing, almost violently beneath him; so much that he had to reach his hands out to hold her hips stationary atop the mattress. Her moans were now howls and desperate pleas for Sheldon to give her relief.

Amy arched her back up off the bed despite Sheldon's strength holding her down as she shouted, "Babe! Please! Let me come!"

 _Babe?!_

The sudden use of that name _should_ have made Sheldon pull away from her womanhood in shock, but instead it made him nearly as desperate for her release as she was. He had never been partial to nicknames, especially those of affection. But hearing _that_ name, with _that_ tone, from _his_ Amy, filled him with love and vigor. And so, he gave her what she wanted. He cupped his mouth over her inner labia and suckled while his tongue delivered its final lashing at her clitoris until Amy finally toppled.

"Sheldon!" Amy screamed as her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed with a powerful orgasm, "yes! Oh God, baby!"

As she climaxed, Sheldon kept his mouth attached to her, lapping up whatever she had to offer until she calmed and stilled, lying limp against the sheets. When Sheldon did pull away, mouth soaked and red, he smiled at himself as he observed the aftermath.

His girlfriend's porcelain skin was glowing red on her cheeks, neck and chest. Her breathing was still labored and her thighs quivered on either side of him.

 _Well done, Cooper. You have successfully rendered your girlfriend a puddle of oxytocin._ He joked to himself before sitting up and adjusting his member within his slacks. He was now painfully hard and throbbing. Dear Lord did he need relief… And he feared Amy was too worn out to help him.

He crawled back up to lie beside her as she tried her best to calm her erratic breathing. His eyes roamed her body, own her neck, her partially-covered chest with only her breasts down were exposed, her stomach, down to the swollen folds of her sex and past her still shaking legs. The sight of her definitely didn't help his predicament… Not in the very least… He assumed he would be needing to take a cold shower once she fell asleep.

Once she finally caught her breath, Amy licked her lips, "W-wow… I can't believe you did that."

Sheldon cocked an eyebrow, "Why can't you? My head was between your legs not two minutes ago…" Amy smiled. Yep, still Sheldon, "Did I give you such an intense orgasm that it impaired your memory?"

Turning to face him, she cupped his face and gently pecked him on his flavored lips. He tasted so strongly of her. Her once spent body immediately responded. "No, Sheldon," she assured, "I remember it, very… very well." Amy smirked and Sheldon's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I'm more surprised that you did… that… of all things." Amy admitted and Sheldon's smile grew.

"I'm full of surprises, little lady."

"Oh, believe me." Sheldon was suddenly taken aback when Amy rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing herself against his pants, "I know…" She leaned down to press a hot kiss against his ear, "but I'm full of surprises too… _babe_ …"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _There's part 2! The third and final part will be posted soon enough and hopefully Sheldon will get that much needed relief!_


	3. Part Three

_Author's Note: Hey guys! So first off I wanted to apologize for how long this last part has been taking me. A lot of things in my personal life came up and, when I could sit down and write, words escaped it and it wasn't written to my liking, so a lot of editing was happening... But at last! It is here! hpigh, I must say that I'm still not 100% sure if I'm 100% happy with this or not considering I took about a 3-week break from this story. But, I hope you guys enjoy it though!_

* * *

" _Oh, believe me." Sheldon was suddenly taken aback when Amy rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing herself against his pants, "I know…" She leaned down to press a hot kiss against his ear, "but I'm full of surprises too…_ babe _…"_

…

 _What does she mean by that?!_

As quickly as Amy was on top of him, she also lifted the graphic t-shirt completely off of her body as Sheldon hadn't done so earlier. She watched as Sheldon's eyebrows raised with intrigue and appreciation. With a devilish grin, she began to mimic what he had done with her just minutes ago. Her hands, hot to the touch and as soft as velvet, found their way underneath his long-sleeved shirt to caress his heated skin before she grabbed the hem and began pulling the shirt upward to expose his milky complex ever so slowly.

"You're so handsome, Sheldon," Amy said, her sultry tone barely audible as the shirt went higher and higher until Sheldon was forced to sit up. She pulled the shirt up and away from his body and licked her lips and took her time to admire him. In her eyes, Sheldon was beyond handsome. Dark hair, brilliant blue eyes, tall and lean with muscles that were subtle beneath his clothing. How did she get so lucky? Her heart fluttered.

Sheldon had been shirtless in front of her before. A couple of times: when they had sex and a time two years ago, when she checked a small mole on his back, but still- even as a man- he had to ignore the urge to hide away from her hawk-like gaze. Amy was the only woman who had ever seen him like this- vulnerable, turned on. It was a level of trust that he once thought he could never share with anyone.

He smiled and puffed out his chest once he noticed Amy staring for much longer than she truly had to. Blinking herself out of her daze, Amy blushed and leaned down to hover directly over him to leave a feather light kiss on his lips. There was a hint of the herbal tea he had drank on his mouth that was barely detectable with the taste of her nectar and it only egged her on. She stole a taste of herself one more time with another, rougher kiss before she pressed her naked body against him, trailing down as her lips grazed and tantalized his skin to create goose bumps.

"Amy," Sheldon began to pout and he arched his back up to her slightly.

Amy smirked and lifted her head from Sheldon's collarbone to enjoy the rarely-seen evidence that Sheldon- under all that science- was a man after all. She bared her weight atop him to feel his manhood press against her stomach, "What's the matter, Doctor Cooper?" She ran her tongue along the column of his neck.

"You," he hissed as he bucked his hips upwards to press his erection into the softness of her belly as her body slid down his. As she kissed down his chest, her hand combed through his chest hair before her mouth grazed his nipple. When she heard Sheldon's soft gasp of air, she smirked before caressing her tongue against him to wrench another soft gasp. _Even men are sensitive there… Interesting._ She giggled to herself, amused by her discovery before moving to his other nipple and capturing it in her mouth for her tongue to swirl around it.

"Devilish vixen…" Sheldon groaned, his voice raspy and deep in her ear. The sight of Sheldon being turn-on was still a very new experience for Amy and she reveled in it. With one last flick of her tongue, Amy pulled away and took in the sight before her. Sheldon's once milky complexion was now flushed red, his eyes were dark and heavy, his lips were still plump and mildly bruised from what he had done earlier… That alone made her core quiver with desire.

Sitting up and away from his body, Amy scooted herself down to settle between his legs while her hands traveled down his sides until her thumbs grazed the waistband of his slacks. Her gaze shifted upward in silent question. Even in their first- only- time making love, Amy had never taken such initiative. While she was secure with her and Sheldon's relationship, the habit of uncertainty was hard to shake.

"Go ahead," Sheldon said softly, his eyes shifting to his pants and back to her. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them to expose his white briefs in which his erection was encased. In her haste, she pulled both garments down and took in the sight of the naked man before her. She never gotten the chance to admire him like this as they were underneath blankets when they made love and she took him in greedily. From his face, her eyes traveled down his chest, past his stomach and to his… Amy cleared her throat.

Curiously, Amy's hand reached out and her fingertips grazed the soft skin of his shaft before she looked up at him expectantly. He only nodded his approval and Amy nodded in acknowledgement before her hand wrapped around his girth.

 _I can't believe he's letting me do this!_

"Amy…" Sheldon panted as her thumb ran across his swollen head to smear the wetness that had collected there. As if urged on by an unseen force, she leaned down, crouching between his legs to bring herself closer to his shaft. Immediately, she detected his scent. Irresistible, tangy… sexual. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she was overwhelmed with a gulp, she swiped her tongue across the head of him and…

"Oh!" Sheldon moaned and Amy shied away at his sudden outburst. She looked up at him and saw that Sheldon's jaw was slack, his eyes locked on her. His gaze was so intense that Amy had to look away and she feared that he had disapproved what she had done. But… But he hadn't pushed her away. Just as she was about to sit back up, Sheldon's low voice begged her to stay, "D-Don't stop…"

The request, as small as it was, boosted her esteem tenfold. Again, with more confidence, she swiped her tongue across the sensitive tip as his groaned echoed in her ear once again, "Mmm."

As her tongue swirled and teased him into a frenzy, Amy's eyes never left him. It was as though she was in a daze, watching his pleasure. The sight was absolutely mesmerizing in itself and she decided to take it one step further and took his member in her mouth and wrapped her lips around him and suckled gently.

"Oooh," Sheldon bellowed and he arched his back upward. With her mouth still on him, she opened her eyes to watch his pleasure as her tongue swirled around his head before she took him deeper into her mouth. "Good Lord, Amy… I-I…. Ooh…"

Her lips stretched into a smile around his erection before she started to slowly bob her head up and down upon him, pulling wave after wave of pleasure from his willing body. She pulled away from him to catch her breath, but before she could return to him, she felt strong arm pull her up on his lap.

"I can't," Sheldon panted and Amy frowned deeply.

"I understand," she said and licked her lips to savor the remainder of his pre-ejaculate, "we can stop."

"No," he shook his head and Amy watched his eyes look her up and down, "I mean I can't wait. Not until your birthday. Amy- you do too much to me, it's a wonder I can even form a coherent sentence. I've never wanted you so badly."

Amy took a deep inhalation at Sheldon's admission. Not even an hour ago, she was receiving an innocent back rub from him and now… now she was about to have sex for only the second time in her life! Even moments before, she assumed that Sheldon wouldn't dare go back foreplay with her. The walls of her sex tightened with excitement and she nodded, "Then take me, I want you to."

"Gladly," he said in a whisper as one hand stayed form on her hip while the other hand slid in between them to guide his penis to where it needed to go. Like before, she immediately felt a stinging pain at his entry before her body stretched to accommodate his size. Her eyes shut tight and she let out a long sigh as she was lower inch by inch onto him.

"Sheldon…"

Even though her eyes were still glued shut, she felt Sheldon shift and wrap his arms tight around her. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with him. Her mouth just millimeters from his own thin lips, and his eyes staring into hers as he became completely sheathed within her.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon tilted his head and buried his face in her neck, "you feel exquisite."

"So do you." Amy panted as she lifted herself off him before sinking back down, "I love you."

"And I love you."

They rocked together, taking their time. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their mutual pleasure and occasional declarations of love and admiration. Sheldon's arms stayed wrapped around her, tight like a vice as he peppered soft, wet kisses all over her neck and jawline. With each moan Amy emitted, Sheldon echoed with a groan of his own Together, they quickened the pace, Amy rocking as Sheldon bucked up into her before they both became lost in their own pleasure.

"I'm so close!"

"Me too…"

Sheldon bit down at Amy's ear and began to pound upward into her, "Let go…"

His voice alone was enough to send Amy over the edge for the 2nd time that night. Her eyes rolled back and her body stiffened as she arched and quivered against his body, screaming his name louder than he had ever heard it. The sight of her own orgasm was enough to send him over the edge with her and he too howled her name until it echoed through the apartment.

Once their orgasms have subsided to nothing more than pleasurable aftershocks, Sheldon slowly and carefully reclined back to lie down on his back and pulled Amy to lie on top of him, both of them still panting to catch their breaths.

"I missed that."

"So did I." Sheldon admitted unabashed as he gulped for more air.

Amy sleepily turned her head and kissed his sweat-covered neck before nuzzling him with her nose, "So much for waiting until my next birthday." Amy teased and Sheldon couldn't help but smile.

"It's not my fault that my girlfriend happens to be the most irresistible woman I've ever met." Sheldon whispered back and Amy giggled.

"Are you saying that Doctor Sheldon Cooper has a weakness?" Amy smirked against his neck.

"Only one," Sheldon grinned and squeezed her against his still sweat-dampened body, "And that weakness' name is Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

 _That's it for this story! I'm currently starting to work on Space Oddity once again and that should be posted after my move which is coming in the middle of June!_

 _Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
